priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 23 - The Last Day of PriPara-dessu wa!
'The Last Day of PriPara-dessu wa! '''is the 23rd episode of PriPara, and it first aired on December 6th, 2014. Plot ''As a result of the school festival, Headmistress Gloria decides to take revenge into her own hands by banning PriPara by not only elementary school children, but to all students! Is this really the final time our heroines appear on the PriPara stage? Can they convince Headmistress Gloria that everyone can be an idol? Synopsis Laala and Nao are on their way to school discussing how the school festival went. Other students discuss the same thing with Sophie, Mirei, Dorothy, Leona, and Shion. They discuss how the middle school students have it easier since they don't need to be so secretive with their Idoling and Nao wishes that she could be in middle school, which encourages Laala to keep trying to make Gloria reconsider her views. Meanwhile, in her office Gloria is busy shining Rina while she overlooks something. She decides that now is the time to take her plans to the next level and starts to laugh. She goes outside to greet the middle school students while those from the elementary watch. The girls are very confused as to what is going on and the Headmaster reveals that he will be resigning to focus on raising his new baby, so taking his place is Gloria. As of today she will be ruling over both schools and plans to change everything, much to their disappointment and shock. She then brings out Rina and decides to ban PriPara for everyone and begins to confiscate their PriTickets, along with the girls bags. Laala panics as Nao sadly cries over never getting a chance to go to PriPara now. Gloria approaches Mirei and she mentions suspecting that she has PriTickets, but she is unable to identify any. As Sophie tries to deal with this, Dorothy and Shion angrily tell Gloria off for this. Mirei tries to get her to reconsider, but she is forced to stop after Gloria threatens to remove her from the Committee if she doesn't. The girls meet up outside while discussing the news with Kuma. Mirei reveals that she used a three-bag trick to hide her own, and Laala wasn't even targeted today since Gloria just focused on the Middle School students. Kuma angrily tells the girls that they need to get Sophie's bag and Tickets back and Mirei tells him that they will, but for the time being their performance will not be happening that day and she hangs up on him. It's then Sophie faints and her Fan Club show up to help her. She insists she is fine, but the girls refuse to listen to her home. The girls have no idea what they can possibly do though. Shion runs home and grabs her kendo sword and armor, then heads back to the school. The students are surprised to see her dressed like that but she pays them no mind, only stopping when she spots Mirei and Laala spying on the scene before them. Dorothy angrily yells at Gloria while Leona remains quiet, then Dorothy tries to convince her using her charm, but it doesn't work and gets them kicked out of the office. Shion decides she can handle it and she steps into the office, where she challenges Gloria to a duel for the PriTickets. But this also fails and she her kendo sword is knocked out of her hands, causing her to lose. The girls regroup outside and Laala decides to try to help them. Mirei tells her not to though since it would be suspicious and it could just make things worse. Leona questions if this means they can no longer go to PriPara though and Dorothy refuses to stop now, suddenly getting an idea when she spots a little Bagworm Moth on a leaf. In a hidden room in her office, Gloria works to add the PriTickets into the giant collection she has. However, she is entirely dedicated on not stopping until she gets Laala's own PriTicket. At their home, Dorothy and Leona go over her plan. Leona isn't so sure that they are ready, but Dorothy believes they don't really have any other choice, so with that she decides to start their "coord change". Which consists of first taking a warm bath, then putting on Kunoichi inspired outfits. They run to school as Gloria is prepared to leave Rina and her office for the day and sneak inside using the window. She reveals she had noticed it was open, though Leona reminds her that sneaking around isn't really that good. Dorothy insists that they are entirely justified however, while approaching the big machine the PriTickets are kept inside. Dorothy uses a pepper shaker to make Rina sneeze, then they quickly dig through the pile to locate their PriTickets. While Dorothy is able to find Shion's, Leona just happens to spot Sophie's and grabs it for her, stuffing it into his pocket before they take off. Later they contact Shion outside of Prism Stone and reveal what they did to get them back. She comments the idea and what they did to get the PriTickets back and head inside to change and put on a performance. As they appear on stage, everyone is surprised to see them since they knew their Tickets were confiscated, but they continue to speak to catch everyone's attention in the Academy. Non even goes to Laala, who is at home to inform her of it. As Gloria steps into her office the next morning she is shocked to find Rina on the floor with the Tickets scattered around. As she wonders what happened she finds the note Dorothy left behind. Dorothy speaks to the audience about how important PriPara is to them and everyone watches as they prepare to perform. Gloria comes to a room where a giant monitor is to find out what is going on. Laala and Non discuss their theories as to why Gloria hates PriPara so much but their mom provides them with a riddle by saying that Hate always has a small amount of Love behind it. She even comments that in Italy they do not say "hate", but instead, they say "don't like". She wonders if it may be a little hard for the girls to understand right now, but they stop discussing it as Dressing Pafe goes on to perform. Later the girls are yelled at by Gloria, who is beyond angry for how ill Rina is. She demands to know if all three of them came in, but they try to claim only one of them came in, however Gloria points out that she has the note that Dorothy left behind. She asks her if she saw the show, but it didn't work as they were hoping it would. Shion and Leona offer to take punishment, but as Dorothy insists it is only her she ends up yelling at them for being so friendly. So she punishes them by telling Dorothy and Leona that they will need to pick weeds, while Shion has to clean the bathrooms for a month. Dorothy angrily complains over the weeding she has to do before Mirei comes by to scold her. She gives her a very high numbered rule slip and claims the reason for it being that Dorothy committed a terrible deed, however, she stays to help her with the weeds. As she hesitates to thank Mirei, Laala suddenly shows up to lend a hand as well. They discuss how Sophie was too ill to return to school again, but Laala knows she will be fine since she has an idea. In her office Gloria continues to try to locate a PriTicket involving Laala so that she can finally catch her. But just before she can Laala shows up to deliver a special pizza from Papa's Pasta, but she is surprised to see that Gloria isn't in the main office room and wonders if she left or went to do something else. She decides to wait a little while before spotting all sorts of neat things in the room. Including a duo pair of swords, but to her surprise she sees something sticking on one of the swords. So she uses a chair to reach for it and identifies it as a really old friend ticket. Just then Gloria shows up while demanding to know what Laala was doing. Major Events *PriTickets and Friend Tickets from middle schoolers have been taken. *Laala finds an old PriTicket on Gloria's office. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Dorothy West *Leona West *Gloria Ookanada *Chanko *Sadako *Sophie's Fan Club *Non Manaka *Nao *Amamiya *Hanana (cameo) *Mrs. Manaka * Rina Trivia *Hanana's PriTicket was shown in Gloria's office when she reviewed all of the taken tickets. **This might imply that Hanana goes to Paprika Private Academy. ** Eiko and Love's Friend Tickets are shown as well as the PriTickets from the mysterious girls in the first episode. *When Dorothy left a note for Gloria, there was a picture that looked like the star emblem on the Fortune Party D Cyalume Coord and the Fortune Party L Cyalume Coord. * Sophie's PriTicket is shown (taken by Gloria) when Leona and Dorothy are at Gloria's office. Leona took it and put it in his pocket. * During the scene where Dorothy sneaked into Gloria's office, the disclaimer "Good kids shouldn't do this!" pops up. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Season 1